


Scenes

by Niki



Series: Scenes [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Canonical Minor Character Death, Coming Outs & Revelations, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Tony isn't a part of the team, he's not even a cop – and still he and Gibbs end up together.</p><p>
  <i>The first sign McGee had of something being different was when Gibbs smiled at his phone. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Neith, who encouraged me to finish and post this. She also helped me name some things that I can't mention here because of spoilers.

The first sign McGee had of something being different was when Gibbs smiled at his phone. 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs – a self-proclaimed bastard – was smiling at his phone. At work. And then he wrote a text message. Well, did something that very much looked like (slowly) typing a text message. While smiling. 

“Did he find another redhead?” Kate asked from next to his ear making him jump. 

McGee looked back at Gibbs but he seemed to still be concentrating on his phone (and the smile was still there) and didn't show any sign of having heard her.

“We should ask Abby,” he replied, whispering. 

“Whoever it is, if she makes him smile like that... maybe she'll make sure he'll be in a better mood, too,” Kate whispered back. 

\- - -

She did – he was. Gibbs kept smiling at odd times, even when they were stuck going through cold cases. He still made coffee runs as often as ever but he came back with coffee for his team more often. 

He didn't talk any more than he ever had, which was a relief – McGee wouldn't have known what to do with Gibbs that shared, but working with him was easier than ever. 

He knew it couldn't last. There was a pool going on about it. Abby maintained she was optimistic but she still took part. 

“After all, he marries them and then it all goes to hell,” she admitted. 

“I don't remember Jethro ever appearing this happy when he was courting his previous wife... wives, really,” Ducky offered one evening.

He was still Gibbs, of course – he demanded a lot from his agents, just as he did from himself, and he didn't suffer fools. He just was Gibbs who seemed to have a reason to smile. To get home in time. To stay home on his days off. 

Of course it didn't last. One morning McGee came to work almost half an hour early because he was hoping to download some updates in peace but Gibbs was already there, sipping a take away coffee, and scowling at his screen. McGee's tentative “good morning” was replied with a grunt and not even a glance at his direction, and the younger man took this as a sign to stay out of the line of fire. 

Kate, unfortunately, chose that morning to be two minutes late. One snarled comment later Kate was willing to pay up on the pool. (It was Gerald's week.)

They caught a case which was a relief because being stuck in the office all day with Gibbs at his snarkiest was enough to drive anyone to drink.

McGee was all set to work late into the night, if not through it, and Kate had already canceled a date when Gibbs' phone rang at seven and he answered it with a growled “Gibbs.” His expression changed the moment he heard the person at the other end. It wasn't quite enough to make him smile, but his frown smoothed out and there was something... maybe his eyes smiled? At least they were lighter than they had been all day. 

“Hey, you,” he said, then covered the phone with a hand and turned to look at Kate and McGee.

“Go home, we'll pick this up tomorrow,” he said, and hurriedly gathered his own things before leaving towards the elevator. 

McGee could have sworn he heard him say “I miss you” into his phone, and that would explain today, and it was such a relief: Gibbs still had whoever made him smile, she was just absent for the moment. 

He shot a triumphant look at Kate. “Aren't you glad we didn't give the money to Gerald yet?”

“Let's just hope she didn't move to another country,” Kate grumbled, but was hurriedly packing her own things, not about to risk Gibbs changing his mind about working late. 

\- - -

Things settled down. Gibbs still kept smiling at random times, he still seemed to text with his special someone – but never with anyone from the team – and was still a demanding bastard at work most of the time. 

No one had yet met his mystery lady, despite Abby's constant invitations and Ducky's subtle prompting. McGee kept turning down Abby's suggestions of staking Gibbs' place out to catch a glimpse of the mystery person.

“No. He would find out,” he said. “And not even you would get away with doing something like that!”

“But how can we do a background search on her if we don't even know what she looks like, or have a name?”

“We wouldn't do a background search even if we did! Gibbs would find out.”

“How? It's not like he'd ever read the computer logs.”

“He just would, you know he would.”

“Yeah. But I want to meet her!”

“Why don't you drop by on him some weekend?” McGee suggested before he could stop himself.

Abby's smile was blinding. “A brilliant idea! Let's go this weekend.”

“What, no, not me, Abby. Only you can get away with something like that.”

\- - -

McGee spent the whole Saturday nervous, convinced Abby was going to implement her plan, and that it would backfire on her somehow. He'd never seen Gibbs angry at Abby, and he really didn't want to.

He expected a visit from a subdued Abby who had been sent out on her ear. Maybe sobbing. What he got, was a frustrated but grinning Goth behind his door, dying to share what she knew. 

“The door was locked!” she said, before he had gotten as much as a hello out of his mouth. “And Gibbs opened it wearing only a pair of jeans. He had a love bite on his neck!”

Okay, not a visual he really wanted or needed. That explained the grin. Now about the frustration. 

“He looked like he knew just what I was doing there, and before I'd even got to the end of my carefully planned excuse he told me he was busy. He grinned! He grinned and said he was busy and closed the door in my face!”

“And you didn't wait around to see what you could see, skulk around to sneak looks into the windows?”

“Of course not,” Abby said, indignantly. “He would have seen me,” she admitted quietly.

\- - -

Abby started a new pool, this time about when Gibbs would marry his lady friend. McGee was drafted to go through the marriage registry regularly to make sure he didn't sneak in and do it without telling anyone. She made Ducky pinky swear he wouldn't not tell her if Gibbs took him into his confidence.

Then Ari happened, and everything else was forgotten. The old obsessive and growling Gibbs was back, and there were no more text messages, at least not ones that made him smile. He stayed in late and came in early, and Abby started hoping she had some way of contacting his girlfriend to make her drag him home for a change. 

She hoped he didn't lose her in the process, and Ducky seemed to think the same, based on some of the discussions between them that various members of the unofficial team Gibbs witnessed at different times. 

“We're fine, Ducky,” he just kept saying.

“But if you let yourself neglect her because of this, how can you stay fine, Jethro?”

“You don't know anything, Duck.”

“No, I don't, because you don't tell me anything.”

\- - -

Abby took Kate on a girls' night out, partly to cheer her up in the middle of the hard time they were all having, partly to try to convince her to do something more proactive about preserving Gibbs' relationship.

“I thought maybe a movie?” she said. “The new Tony DiNozzo action flick came out yesterday.”

“Does it have terrorists?”

“None.”

“Good. Mindless action with a good-looking man is just what the doctor ordered.”

They enjoyed the action – and surprisingly believable police work for a Hollywood action movie – and the male lead was as handsome as ever, his trademark grin winning over the audience as well as the female lead, but Kate still refused to join Abby in her schemes. 

“Trust me, what ever we could do would only make it worse. This is Gibbs, this is what he's like, and if she doesn't know it yet, it's about the time she found out what she's signed up for.”

\- - -

Abby remembered Kate's words in the aftermath of her death. Gibbs was more obsessed than ever, putting his all into avenging her, on finding Ari, and there were no grins, no late night phone calls that drew him home, no text messages to make him smile. 

Work was grim, McGee and Gibbs working themselves to the bone, trying to make two people stretch into filling the work meant for a three person team. Added to that, director Morrow was gone, and the person taking his place had to be an old girlfriend of Gibbs. 

All this made Abby fear for a relationship she didn't even know both parties of. But she had seen what his mysterious lover had done for Gibbs' mood, and she didn't really care at this point whether she was a twice-married ax-murderer – she would still do her best to preserve the relationship.

If only she knew what to do. 

Turns out, she only needed to do her job. In a few days, Ari was dead, they had a tentative replacement for Kate – in Ari's half-sister of all things – and Gibbs had taken a week's leave. 

Gibbs never took his vacation days so Abby and the others were hoping he was heading to wherever his heart was and was doing some serious grovelling to get back into her good books.

He came back to work with a love bite barely showing from beneath his collar (which made Jenny Shepard's gaze turn icy) and a softening in his lips that could maybe one day grow into a smile. 

The marriage pool was on, and Officer David was invited to join in.

\- - -

Life went back to normal, or what ever passed for normal in their lives. Ziva slowly became a part of the team, Jenny settled into her job as the director, Gibbs kept texting and being a bastard, with an occasional smile for no discernible reason. 

Abby got sight of Tony DiNozzo in his new role as an occult detective, dressed in black and leather, and a tiny poster appeared in her lab, looking oddly monochrome next to her “abstract” art. She might even have had a counter on one of her computers showing time until the premiere.

The day after her birthday she danced into her lab, and it took her two hours to notice something was different. Her poster had been replaced with one that bore a legend: “Happy Birthday, Abby! Tony DiNozzo.” 

Checking the surveillance tape only showed a hooded figure in black changing the posters without once showing their face to the camera. She even fingerprinted the picture to find out who had done it, but Gibbs frowned at her using her valuable time and resources on something like that, and she was convinced it was McGee, anyway, because she was pretty sure he still l... l... liked her in a way she didn't feel wholly comfortable with anymore.

\- - -

When the counter had less than a week left on it, Gibbs got injured during a case.

Abby received a phone call from a shocked McGee who could only say he and Ziva were at the hospital, Gibbs was having an emergency operation after his next of kin had been reached by the phone, and still, in the middle of all her worry, a thought swam through her panicking mind: they would finally meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee was sitting in a hard chair in the waiting room watching Ziva pace the floor and waiting for Ducky and Abby to get there. His attention was drawn to a man running towards the nurse's desk. Young, in his thirties maybe, good-looking, looked familiar for some reason, and while he tried to chase the memory, his thought processes were brought into a halt when he heard the man ask for Gibbs.

“I'm his health care proxy, someone called me... How is he? You had some forms for me to sign?”

“Ah, yes, Mr. DiNozzo, the consent forms for the operation. They are still working on him. If you would take a seat with... well, there are others waiting on a word for...”

Tony DiNozzo – _Tony DiNozzo_ – turned to look at them at the nurse's prompt, and, after signing the forms, walked towards them. Ziva had come to stand next to McGee who found himself standing up with no memory of actually moving. The surreality of the moment was sealed when the actor stopped in front of them and said: “Officer David, Agent McGee, I'm Tony DiNozzo.”

He shook their hands, then looked at them imploringly. “What happened? The hospital just said he was shot.”

“You are his health care proxy?” Ziva asked, not answering. 

“Yes, and he is mine, and I have the paperwork to prove it, please, what happened?”

“We were at a warehouse where...” McGee veered off, not knowing how much detail he could give. 

“The smuggling ring you were trying to close down?” DiNozzo asked, and McGee had to accept that he really did know them, did know Gibbs, talked with Gibbs, regularly, to know that. His brain refused to connect the dots about his presence, so he skipped the thoughts and moved on. 

“Yes. There was a fire fight and...”

“And he pushed me down and caught a bullet meant for me,” Ziva interrupted.

“He would,” DiNozzo said, and gave her a little sad smile. “And he'd think the trade even.”

“I am so sorry,” she said, and McGee had to fight down the instinctive reaction to quote the rules at her.

“Never apologize,” DiNozzo said. “Surely you know the rules.”

They were interrupted by Abby and Ducky rushing into the waiting room. Abby ran straight to McGee for a hug, and only then did she notice their companion. From the way she froze, McGee figured she recognized him instantly, unlike him. Then again, she was the one with the poster of the man... the poster. Oh.

“Hi, Abby,” he said with a smile, that – while not his trademark grin – was much wider than the one he'd worn before. “I'm sorry – Ms Scuito, it's just... Jeth's told me so much about you. I'm happy to finally meet you, even though I wish it had been in happier circumstances.” Then he looked at Ducky over her shoulder. “Doctor Mallard.”

They shook hands, solemnly. 

“Anything new?” Ducky asked. 

“All they told me is that they're still operating on him. As his personal physician, I think you might get more out of them,” DiNozzo suggested. 

“Indeed.”

Ducky showed no sign of recognizing the man yet McGee was sure he had. They fell silent, watching him go. McGee knew he couldn't have been the only one desperately looking for a way to ask about DiNozzo's relationship with Gibbs. Health care proxy could be anyone. They could be related. They could be friends. 

Could be. 

DiNozzo's cell phone rang and he scowled at it before excusing himself to answer it. He didn't leave the waiting room though, merely took a few steps towards the window for a semblance of privacy.

“At the hospital, Steve, I told you. Which part of 'family emergency' are you having difficulty to understand? I don't care. No, I don't care. They can sue me for breaking my contract for all I care, I will not leave until I know how... yeah, whatever. Steve, seriously, they'll have to do without me. Fine, whatever. No, I'll call you.”

He turned back towards them, frustration on his face. 

“PR tour for the _Shadow Codex_ , huh,” Abby said.

“Yeah. Was about to start an interview in New York when I got the call. Got here as soon as I could. Left my PA to soothe the feathers. Guess I left them in a bit of a lurch, but I couldn't... I had to... I had to be here, you know?” He sounded young, worried, scared, and McGee finally forgot who the man was and related to him as what he was: someone close to Gibbs.

“Would anyone like some coffee?” he suggested, finally letting go of Abby. “Caf Pow, Abby?”

DiNozzo just shook his head, then sat down on one of the hard chairs only to jump back up when Ducky returned. 

“They removed the bullet and have repaired what damage they could – it missed the internal organs and major arteries, so all that is left is closing up the wound and he should be taken into a room shortly. You should be able to see him then, Mr. DiNozzo.”

“Tony, please. He's going to be okay?” he asked, almost like a child looking for reassurance.

“His heart has withstood the operation, so barring any unforeseen complications, it's looking good for now. Now, how about some tea?”

\- - -

Tony's phone rang again before they came to get him to visit Gibbs, and this time he flat out swore at it but still answered. Maybe it was like at NCIS, never be unreachable.

“I told you I'd call you, Steve,” he said tetchily. “If Jethro is all right, then yes. It's in five days, for fuck's sake, they can't... Yes. Yes. Yes, I will. I don't care. I suppose Angie's taking the hubby? You think she'd loan me a daughter for the night? No? I don't care, I'll go alone. Yes, really. I don't give a crap about my reputation, Steve, I just don't feel like spending an evening with some damn starlet when... Yeah, I know. I know, and I don't care. I know. Many things that used to matter don't seem so important right now. Reassure them that I'll be there. Leave it open about a date, then, but I won't change my mind.”

He looked like he wanted to slam the receiver down but all he could do was to push at the “end call” button with a jerky movement of his finger. He closed his eyes.

“The premiere,” Abby guessed again.

“Yeah. Don't suppose you want to come?” he offered, halfheartedly, but Abby forgot all of his worry for Gibbs for a second and smiled at him widely.

“Really?”

Tony smiled back, a real smile, if ever so small, and said, “Yeah, really, if you want and don't mind the interminable rumors. Jeth told me you were going to like the movie ever since I first mentioned the script to him.”

“You discuss scripts with Gibbs?” Abby asked, mind boggling.

“Well, I talk about scripts and Jeth sands his boat, but if I need an opinion he gives me one.”

Abby had a sudden vision of Gibbs' basement, the older man working on his boat, Tony sitting on the stairs, script in hand, talking a mile a minute the way Abby herself was prone to, and had to stifle a giggle. 

“You call him Jeth?” she asked instead.

“Better than Leroy,” he said, smiling. “And Jethro's just... you know, a mouthful.” He grinned lasciviously at the last word. 

Did he just make a reference to his sex life with... sex life with Gibbs. This was the future fifth Mrs. Gibbs. She wondered, idly, how that would affect the pool. It's not like their marriage would be legal in DC. 

Gibbs was in a relationship with a man. Gibbs. Was. In a relationship. With a man. With an honest to God Hollywood movie star. Gibbs. 

\- - -

The doctor showed up to tell them officially everything that Ducky had already told them and promised that Tony could see Gibbs soon. The mood in the waiting room changed after that, the knowledge that Gibbs was going to be okay calming all their nerves.

“So how did you two meet?” Abby asked, able to concentrate on other things besides her anxiety now. 

“I was filming _Bleeding Blue_ and Jeth was chasing a suspect when suddenly our pretend crime scene was a real crime scene because the suspect got spooked by our pretend gunfire. I gave my statement over coffee, and, well, the rest is history.”

The timing of the meeting worked with Gibbs' happiness – the filming would have happened almost two years ago. One more clue to what seemed like an open and shut case.

“Excuse me?” said a nervous voice from beside them, and Abby turned her head to see a middle-aged woman nervously clutching a wrinkled paper.

“I know this is horrible timing, and I really hope whoever you are here for is okay, Mr. DiNozzo,” she said, swallowing. “But... I'm here because my daughter... she was in an accident, and it's bad, and they don't know if she's going to pull through and... And she's a huge fan, and... I know it's a horrible imposition at a time like this but I thought, maybe... if you would...”

Tony was on his feet, and moving to rest his hand on her arm before she even got to the end of her halting explanation. “Of course, ma'am. What would you like me to do?”

“Maybe... an autograph?” the woman offered him the wrinkled paper, and Abby was horrified when Tony shook his head. 

“I'm sure we can do better than that,” he said with a slight smile, and Abby breathed again. 

Of course he wouldn't deny the request. He wouldn't be important to Gibbs if he wasn't good people, Abby told herself, and followed Tony and the woman to the nurse's desk.

“Excuse me,” he said, smiling the famous smile Abby only now realized she hadn't seen on his face at any point during their conversation. “Could I bother you for a piece of paper? And maybe a marker?”

The nurse seemed all too happy to comply.

“What's her name?”

“Kristin,” the woman said, blinking back tears.

Tony quickly wrote “Get well soon, Kristin! Love, Tony DiNozzo” on the paper, then shot a smile at the woman and added a P.S. “You have an awesome mom.”

“Do you have a cell phone that takes photos?” he asked the woman, who just pulled hers out. 

“Abby, would you?” Tony handed her the phone and put his arm around the mother, holding the paper in front of them.

Abby grinned, blinking back her own tears, and quickly took some photos.

“I hope Kristin will be okay,” Tony said, handing the paper to the woman. “If you give me your address, I'll make sure to get her something else, too. Maybe visit her later?”

The woman was crying openly now. “Thank you! Thank you so much, I know Kristi will have to wake up if only to tell me how jealous she is I got to meet you!”

“You look after yourself, too...”

“Mary.”

“Mary. Do you have someone here for you?” Tony asked, looking around. 

“My son. He was too embarrassed by my nerve to come with me.”

“I really hope you get as good news as I did, Mary,” Tony said, sounding sincere, and Abby could see him looking after the woman until she reached the young man in his early twenties that had been resolutely not looking at them. 

“That was sweet,” Abby said. “But does that happen a lot? I mean, you're in a hospital waiting room!”

“She was actually more apologetic than people usually are. Some people feel entitled to my time, no matter where I am. Seriously, there are no such things as toilet breaks when you're famous. I'm not complaining, though. It's part of the job, and I accepted it long before my first big paycheck. Fans are why I have my job, after all.”

“Thank you for my birthday present, too,” Abby said, grinning. 

“I just wish I could have seen Jeth sneaking it in! In my hoodie, too, in case you'd recognize his.”

“The other people are sneaking looks at you too,” Abby whispered suddenly. “I think Mary broke the ice.”

“Damn. I have nothing against them recognizing me, and I'm just happy Mary had the guts to talk to me, but it's only a matter of time until someone else is snapping photos and my presence is all over the internet.”

“Which is why you have me,” said a drawling voice from behind them.

“Steve!” So this was Tony's long-suffering PA.

“Let's get you somewhere a little more private, shall we?”

\- - -

Steve obviously knew who to talk to because soon they were all in a smaller but decidedly private waiting room. The only problem with that was as it was closer to treating areas they had to switch off their phones. 

Ziva slipped outside to update the director, and Abby scowled at her until she promised to keep Tony's presence a secret. She had hoped Tony wouldn't notice the exchange but he raised his eyebrow at her inquiringly. 

“DADT doesn't apply to you guys, right? You're civilians.”

“Shepard is...”

“An ex, I know. But...”

“But nothing. Trust me, it's better if she doesn't know.”

“If you say so.”

“I hate to agree,” Ducky said, and looked serious. “But... she might not react well.”

“I'll bow to your greater knowledge, of course, Doctor Mallard.”

“Och, call me Ducky already.”

\- - -

Thanks to the private room and Tony's smile (at least that was Abby's theory) they were allowed in Gibbs' room to wait for him to wake up. Well, she and Tony. Tim and Ziva had returned to work to complete the paperwork on the case and interrogate their remaining suspects.

Abby was sitting on the left side of the bed, leaving the right side to Tony so that he could hold the hand that was not strapped to Gibbs' torso. They had been sitting there, talking on and off, quietly, for a few hours until Gibbs started moving, eyes moving under the lids, and they both leaned forward.

If Abby had had any doubts about Tony's position in Gibbs' life, the smile on the older man's face when his eyes opened and he spotted the man next to his bed would have made them disappear. It wasn't a wide smile, but it was a happy one. Something he might wear for her. A smile that said “family.”

“Tony,” he said, coughing to clear his throat.

“Good morning, idiot,” Tony said, his smile wide enough to light up the room. The way he said it made it almost sound like an endearment.

“Didn't think they'd call you.”

“Apparently they needed someone to make decisions for your unconscious ass,” Tony said dryly.

“That bad?” Gibbs frowned.

“You were shot,” Tony said accusingly. “You needed surgery.”

Abby couldn't keep silent any longer. “Gibbs! We were worried!”

Gibbs' head shot to face her, and she could see the hand holding Tony's jerk as if trying to disengage. She merely leaned closer to give him a hug. “You worried us!” she repeated, accusingly.

“So... how out are we?” Gibbs asked casually from Tony, who grinned. 

“Just to your team. And, well, hospital staff. I'm sorry! What was I supposed to do? Stay away?” he looked seriously sorry now, and Abby frowned.

“Like we care,” she said. “We just want you to be happy!”

“It's not that,” Gibbs said. “Tony can't be out because of his work.”

“Nonsense! I would manage. _You_ , however, couldn't go on working if it came out. Something about flocks of paparazzi following you around on crime scenes?”

“I can retire,” Gibbs countered, and it sounded like an argument they'd had before. 

“Idiot,” Tony repeated, and this time the soft tone made it definitely an endearment.

“I'll tell Ducky you're awake,” Abby said before slipping out of the room.

\- - -

“Can you stay with Jeth today? I have to go to an interview or two.”

“Sure!” Abby said at the same time Gibbs said, “I don't need a keeper.”

“That's debatable. Abby, do you have something to wear for the premiere, or should I send a stylist around?”

“The premiere? You're taking _Abby_?”

“Jealous?” Abby asked, then bit her lip suddenly realizing that might actually be true – it wasn't like Gibbs could ever join Tony on work functions.

“Hardly my idea of a good time, but... who are you going to say she is?”

“I'll tell them the truth, of course,” Tony said, smiling. “She's a friend.”

Abby grinned at him, the sentiment entirely mutual.

“I'm doomed,” Gibbs muttered but Abby could have sworn there was a hint of smile on his lips.

“Do you want something from the house while I'm at it?” Tony asked.

“Clothes to go home in?”

“You will not leave this hospital for days, Jeth. There's no rush.”

“We'll see.”

“I have allies,” Tony threatened. “Besides, I can't stay home for at least a week because of all the publicity bullshit.”

“Wait, home? Or is that just a figure of speech?”

“No, the mansion... it's just camouflage. Home is with Jethro.”

“You _live_ together and we didn't know?”

“I think that's my cue to leave. Don't tire him thoroughly with your interrogation, Abs.”

Abby didn't even notice the familiar form of her name that fell from Tony's lips until much later. And even then she didn't mind at all. 

In all her wild imagining about Gibbs' mystery lady, hoping she could like her, she had never expected to be friends with her. Much less _him_.

“Does this mean I have to stop drooling at his movies?” she asked Gibbs, who closed his eyes determinedly and pretended to go to sleep. “Wait!” She realized something. “You met _Tony DiNozzo_ and never told me! I mean, you met him because of work, you didn't start dating him straight away, did you? And it took you _two years_ to even get me an autograph?” 

\- - -

All in all them knowing the identity of Gibbs' mystery “lady” didn't change their lives much. Gibbs returned to work some weeks later as demanding and taciturn as ever, and their working lives went on as they ever had. 

Still, it occasionally blew McGee's mind to remember that the person whose texts made Gibbs quirk a tiny smile even during the most gruesome case was a man whose smiling face made him the daydream of thousands of girls and women, and that the man to whom Gibbs went home to at least some of the time was a Hollywood superstar whose dating life was the favorite subject of speculation on hundreds of gossip sites.

And the poll? Well, everyone agreed that Gibbs wasn't the type to fly to Canada, so they decided to ice it until marriage equality reached their neck of the woods. Because, as Ducky put it, no way was Jethro settling for anything less than the real thing.

After all, this relationship was clearly the one that was going to last.


End file.
